Aron Holorocket
First Mission Aron was assigned to help clear a landing zone for the Republic's Invasion Forces during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Aron flew a Y-Wing Bomber out of Admiral Yularen's Republic Cruiser and immediately engaged the CIS' Vulture Droids. Aron managed to shoot four down in one go, and moved on to find a larger group attacking Yularen's Cruiser. Aron targeted the lead Vulture Droid, and opened fire. It crashed into a second Vulture Droid, and Aron noticed the Geonosian Fighters attacking the Republic Gunships. Aron flew down, using the Force to guide him, and shot down a Geonosian Starfighter. He pulled back up, and searched around for more Separatists Fighters. Just as Aron thought the fight was over, more the Separatists upped the pressure, by releasing several more squads of Vulture Droids. Aron and his fellow pilots were able to shoot down twenty of the CIS' Forces, but had to retreat back to their cruiser's for a refuel. Back at the Temple Aron had proved himself worthy of becoming a Padawan learner, but the only problem the Jedi Council had were finding a Master to train him. Aron's skills with a lightsaber were more than impressive, especially when beating Obi-Wan Kenobi not once but twice. After a while, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin agreed to begin Aron's training. Aron was a little rough around the edges, and his disobedience often made Master Tiin wonder whether or not Aron would ever progress to become a Jedi Knight. Aron was then sent to help Master Plo Koon with a mission to Iceberg Three. Aron was once again asked to provide cover for the Republic Gunships by using his own Jedi Starfighter. = = = = Mission to Iceberg Three Aron successfully cleared a path for the Republic Gunships to get past, but the easy part was over. Aron landed his Starfighter, and joined Plo Koon on the surface. He was told to go and talk to Clone Commander Wolffe about the next part of the mission, but before he was able to, they got a message from the Jedi Council. The message explained that Aron could not participate in the mission any further because he was not qualified. Aron said his goodbyes to Plo Koon, which was the last time he would see the Jedi Master. Aron boarded his Jedi Starfighter and departed the system. The Sons That Have Sea Power 'I have no weapons!' = Aron Holorocket speaking to his friends in "The Sons That Have Sea Power" = During the Clone Wars, The Members of the group known as The Sons That Have Sea Power came to Aron Holorocket, for reasons unknown. Aron worked for them, and went on a mission, where they fought Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Clone Wars/Order 66 Aron Holorocket was a Jedi Padawan, who, although being assigned to Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, had his own mini adventures, mostly going on missions with Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, until he joined the group The Sons That Have Sea Power. He usually carried a blaster, and was not much of a swordsman. When the Clone Wars were over and Darth Sidious issued Order 66, Aron escaped the destruction of the Temple, and hid on Christophsis. Aron carried around a blaster for a while, having never built his own lightsaber. Life on Christophsis/Meeting LexiTano Cute Aron had a tough early life on Christophsis, but he went back to Mandalore for a five years. When Aron turned 22, he was married. He and his wife, Wenda, had a daughter, named Zara. They were a happy family, until the Empire heard of suspected Jedi Survivors on Mandalore. Aron explained everything to Wenda, and they remained married, although Aron packed up his things and left. He and Wenda secretly remained in contact, but they could never talk for long. During the days of the Empire, Aron deliberately forgot about his Jedi past, even his Master Saesee Tiin, in order to survive. Not owning a lightsaber also meant that he could conceal his identity even further than other Jedi before him. Although Aron deliberately forgot his past, he could never escape the future... Aron was in a market place, seeing a poster recruiting for the Empire. Aron was imprisoned for tearing it down. He was released, and when he returned home, a hologram of LexiTano Cute appeared, explaining that she's looking for any surviving Jedi, to create a small Jedi Team. Aron left to find LexiTano Cute, and LexiTano explained the situation about her long lost husband, Borsk Wompdreamer. Aron said he'll help her and in exchange, LexiTano said she would complete his Jedi Training. Aron and LexiTano travelled to Serenno, where they went to look for Jedi prisoners. All of them were destroyed. Luke Docker was rescued by Aron and LexiTano, and he joined their group. Luke had a very tough exterior, and would never let his emotions rise. The trio soon met Commander Blood, and were in a spot of trouble. Blood was relentless, and he would not stop until he either captured the Survivors, or had them killed. Soon, Lan Phaseripper and Dorium Shieldblade joined the crew. The Survivors got the attention of Darth Vader, and Aron suffered an injury to the Sith Lord, but the Survivors managed to escape with their lives. __FORCETOC__ Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Rebels Category:Former Jedi Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Human Category:Human Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:Force Sensitive